The present invention relates to a rack for movably mounting a plate carrying heat sink with burn-in boards used for testing electronic circuits. The heat sinks are for dissipating heat from high power output circuits on chips being tested on the burn-in board.
Heat sinks and other temperature regulators of various types have been used for controlling the temperature of burn-in board components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,235 shows a type of temperature regulator where an impinging.flow of gas is utilized for cooling circuit.
Another device that is used for individually controlling a temperature or plurality of semi-conductor devices in a burn-in oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,370.
In the control of temperature of a semi-conductor chip using heat sinks, it is important to have good thermal contact between the heat sink, and the semi-conductor device that is mounted on a burn-in board. This becomes more and more important as higher power circuits are used on semi-conductor chips are being tested, because of the heat dissipation requirements for such circuits.
It is difficult to obtain good thermal contact between the heat sink, and a temperature sensor used for sensing a temperature of the chip being tested by merely sliding a burn-in board in the oven rack relative to a fixed heat sink, or sliding in a board of heat sinks over installed circuit chips on a burn-in board on the rack. The present invention relates to moving a board carrying heat sinks for chips perpendicular to the plane of a burn-in board carrying the circuits for making thermal contact after the boards have been slid into a rack.